¿Sera realidad o soñamos?
by Lynka for ever
Summary: bueno esta loca historia  trata de las aventuras de un grupo de amigos que por culpa de un libro seran transportados a otros mundos... si quieren saber lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí les presento mi primer fic (un poco loco y raro), quise escribirla para no olvidarla como muchas otras. Bueno, en si la historia trata de unos amigos que ocupan el cuerpo de su personaje favorit…. y mejor me dejo de hablar sino les relatare toda la historia.

Sin mas que decir, aquí va el prologo.

Nota: Los personajes que aquí aparezcan no me pertenecen; esto lo hago solo por diversión.

**¿Será realidad o soñamos? **

Prologo:

En una mañana de un día de primavera, 4 jóvenes de mas o menos 14 y 15 años, vivían tranquila y normalmente como todos los días de su vida, pero ellos no se imaginaban lo que el destino les traía preparado en un futuro próximo ni a que aventuras y peligros se enfrenarían.

En una casa, específicamente en Talcahuano, Chile(que especifico) vivía una joven que se apodaba Linka, en honor a su amor platónico, Link, era una chica común y corriente que recientemente había comenzado a escribir fanfics sobre cierta persona y que en sus sueños mas recónditos anhelaba poder ser la Princesa Zelda, para tener a Link a su lado. Su mejor amigo a veces solía llamarle Zelda, por su amor al joven ya que a veces solo se la pasaba ablando de él, pero quien diría lo que le tenía preparado el futuro mas adelante.

En 3 casas de un cerro, específicamente Thno ( *u*) vivían 3 jóvenes, respectivamente, el primero de ellos era Ricky, el supuestamente era fanático de kirby , o eso era lo que aparentaba por fuera, pero realmente admiraba mucho a Link ,no solo por ser un noble y gran guerrero, sino, porque su mejor amiga (ya sabrán ustedes quien es) estaba enamorada de dicho joven por lo que le pidió a ella que lo llamara así (porque le debía muchos favores y ese era uno de ellos).

La segunda joven era Pali, una joven muy alegre e inteligente, dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos cuando mas la necesitaban, a ella no le atraian mucho los videojuegos por lo que sus amigos le apodaron Candase, ya que a ella le gustaba mucho la serie de Phineas y Ferb.

Y por ultimo, la tercera joven era Makita, una joven un tanto loquita, que siempre se reía, compartía con los demás, su amor platónico era Zero de Vampire night, pero su amiga Linka,(a quien ella le decía Zelda ¬¬) le decía Saria porque parecía que nunca crecería.

Fue así como la vida de estos cuatro jóvenes amigos cambio radicalmente de un día para otro, llevándolos a una aventura llena de alegría, lucha, valentía, y sobretodo pondría a prueba su amistad.

Chan-chan, espero que les guste este pequeñísimo prologo y que makita no me golpee por decirle Saria, aunque me da igual ya que yo soy la autora de este fic y hago lo que quiero con el. JAJAJJAJAJAJ gracias y envíenme sus comentarios .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Un viaje inesperado**

Estaba Linka como todos los días jugando con su Nintendo 3DS a TLOZ: Ooc 3D, solo para ver a su querido Link, ya que el juego ya se lo habia terminado completo, se sentía como si ella estuviera allí, con él, estaba en su mundo hasta que un ruido del nyan-nyan cat comenzó a sonar de su celular y la saco de suspensamientos.

**_-Linka:_ _Estupido teléfono…_**

(N/A: las frases con negrita, cursiva y letra time new roman son pensamientos)

Y al ir a contestar ve que su amigo Rick la estaba llamando.

-Linka: Aun no puedo creer que lo llame así en mi celu -.- (N/A: en el telefono dice Link) si no se parece en nada, pero se lo debo porque el me ayudo

con mi tarea de lenguaje.

Contesta.

-Ricky: Hola _Zel_

-Linka: Hola Ricky, a que se debe tu llamado**?..**_**para arruinar mi momento de felicidad.**_

-Ricky: Es solo para invitarte al picnic que haremos Pali, Makita y yo esta tarde, y quería ver si querrías venir.

-Linka: OK, nos vemos mas tarde.

Así que Linka preparo unos sándwiches y unos jugos, se vistió con un lindo vestido blanco con unas chalitas veraniegas, se colgó su bolso con la comida que había puesto dentro hace unos momentos y salio de su casa hacia el picnic, sin antes pedirle permiso a sus padres.

Al llegar vio a Pali que iba vestida con unos pescadores color azul con una cadenita de adorno, una blusa roja manga corta, calzando unas zapatillas de lona y su pelo lo llevaba suelto. No vestía su falda ni su blusa roja como lo hacia habitualmente.

A su derecha estaba Makita sentada en el césped, llevaba puesta una polera con tiritas hasta debajo del muslo, un short hasta arriba de la rodilla, unas SHALA-BOTAS verdes igual que el resto de su ropa y tenia un cintillo en el pelo.

Y finalmente estaba Ricky que vestía un short hasta debajo de las rodillas, una camisa cuadros color roja y un yoqui.

Cuando los 4 estaban reunidos, pusieron una manta que Pali había llevado y se sentaron a comer. Estaban en un parque muy bonito donde cerca de ellos había una pequeña laguna con cisnes y un pequeño puente por donde uno podía cruzarla, cerca de ella había un edificio, pero los muchachos no lo tomaron en cuenta y siguieron comiendo y charlando, hasta que la mirada de Makita se centro en el viejo y extraño edificio.

Makita: Oigan amigos ese no es el edificio del que dicen que tiene un libro mágico dentro que cumple tus más anhelados deseos del corazón?

Linka: Esta en lo correcto querida Makita.

Ricky: Y que tal si entramos?

Pali: Yo no quiero al parecer hay mounstros y fantasmas dentro

Makita: FANTASMAAAAS¡ ToT

Linka:-ya cálmate "Saria", los fantasmas no existen.- dice haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Saria". Mira a Makita

Makita: Fiuuuu -.-U

Ricky: ¬¬U….Entonces, entramos o no?

Linka: Yo quiero ir

Makita: Yo también, solo si no hay fantasmas.

Todos menos Makita: ¬¬U

Makita: ok ok, yo voy

Ricky: osea vamos todos

Linka y Makita: pero la Pali no a respondido

Pali: no se preocupen yo igual iré, además estamos juntos en esto

Todos menos Pali: tienes razón

Y así todos entraron en el viejo edificio, que parecía ser de hace ya muchos siglos, con un extraño parecido a los castillos de épocas antiguas.

Al entran, descubrieron un gran salón que tenia todos los mubles tapados con sabanas blancas. Estaba lleno de telarañas por lo que a Linka le dio asco y a la vez un poco de miedo.

Pali y Makita caminaban abrazadas mientras que Ricky iba adelante, revisando que no hubiese peligro hasta que de repente apareció una especie de esqueleto con armadura y un mandoble

(N/A: un mandoble es una espada enorme)

Ricky: ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! ¡yo lo distraigo!

Todas las muchachas menos Linka corrieron.

Linka: ¡Ni te creas que te harás el héroe ahora!

Tomándolo del brazo y echándose a correr al puro estilo anime, lograron alcanzar a las muchachas y encerrarse en una habitación para estar a salvo.

Todos menos Linka: ¡¿Qué diantres era eso?

Linka: Eso mis queridas amigas, era un stalfos

Todos menos Linka y Ricky: O.o ?

Ricky: Es un enemigo de TLOZ

Linka: Si,- mira a Ricky de manera amenazante.- Si ya sabias lo que era porque no huiste con nosotras en vez de enfrentarlo.

Ricky: Pensé que lo derrotaría

Linka: -.-U, deberías pensar que te salve la vida, no puedes enfrentar a un stalfos tu solo y menos sin una espada y un escudo.

Ricky: Perdón,- se avergüenza y pide disculpas.

Makita: ok ok, ya entendió, hay que buscar una forma de salir de aquí

Pali: Muchachos vengan, lo encontré, encontré …..

Linka, Makita y Ricky: ^U^

Pali: un viejo libro

Linka, Makita y Ricky caen al estilo anime: ¬¬

Linka: haber déjame verlo. O.o pero si es… EL LIBRO DE MUDORA!

Todos menos Linka: ¡¿queeeee?

Linka: -.-, suspira,- Es un libro que esconde secretos de un mundo antiguo.

Ricky: ^u^

Makita y Pali: ¿Y como funciona?

Ricky: D:

Linka: Es sencillo solo debes leer el hechizo en su interior y ¡LISTO! :D

Pali: ¿y como sabes eso?

Linka: aunque no lo creas siento que ya lo he usado antes

Makita y Ricky: entonces manos a la obra!

Pali, Makita, Ricky y Linka se pararon alrededor del libro que sostenia Linka y esta comenso a decir:

"_Picori__picori__pi_

_Ahora que estamos aquí_

_Cumplan nuestra voluntad_

_Picori picori pi"_

Y luego de pronunciar estas palabras el hechizo comenzo a funcionar, pero para suerte de los chicos, algo fallo, quiza una palabra mal pronunciada, no ubo suficiente energia, pero de repente el libro cayo y comenzo a abrir un portal de colores.

Ricky: ¡es un byfrost¡

Pali, Makita y Linka: iaaaaaaa! TOT

Ricky: iaaaaa! Me lleva \O/

Pali: a mi tambien ¡AYUUUUDAAAA!

Makita y Linka: iaaaaaaa!

Makita: no quiero morir tan joven ¡!

Linka: ni yooo! Aaaaaaaaah!

De repente la sala donde estaban se ilumino y volvió a la normalidad en un segundo y todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de hacia adonde habían ido.

-o-

Momentos después…

En un lugar de la lejana tierra de Hyrule, específicamente en un enorme castillo de hermosa arquitectura, una joven de bellos cabellos rubios, ojos agua marina, con un delicado pero bien formado cuerpo de 16 años, se encontraba tirada en el césped del jardín real, no reaccionaba, hasta que una de las sirvientas la encontró y llamo a su protectora y tutora, una mujer albina de cuerpo fuerte, con su pelo blanco amarrado en una coleta que usaba unas ropas apretadas con un dibujo de un ojo con una lagrima en su pecho

Impa: ¡Oh no! Lleven a la princesa a su cuarto ahora

Sirvienta: como usted diga Lady Impa

Asi fue como la joven princesa de nombre Zelda sufrió un extraño desmayo, pero eso no solo le ocurriría a ella, sino que también a su mejor amigo.

-o-

En otro lugar del reino de Hyrule

Un joven rubio de verdes ropajes, con ojos de un color zafiro, se encontraba bebiendo un poco de leche en su casa, ubicada en el bosque Kokiri, a pesar de que el no era parte de ellos, había vivido toda su vida en ese lugar por lo que no quería abandonarlo y menos a sus pequeños amigos, y a la edad de 16 años era el único hylian viviendo allí. Su nombre era Link, un joven espadachín que una vez tuvo que salvar a Hyrule de la maldad y convertirse en el Legendario Héroe del Tiempo pero de ello ya habían pasado 7 años y el siguió con su vida normal pero solo algunos sabían su secreto.

Pero mientras bebía un poco de leche, comenzó a sentir que le faltaban fuerzas y que sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir, después de estos síntomas nuestro joven héroe cayo desmayado al suelo sin pensar que eso le ocurriría a su mejor amiga Saria y a alguien que no podía sacar de su cabeza "Zelda".

-o-

En unas rocas en medio de los Bosques Perdidos, exactamente en la entrada del Templo del Bosque, Saria, una kokiri de pelo verde, vestido verde y botas color verde, tocaba su ocarina como de costumbre hasta que sintió los mismos síntomas de Link, falta de fuerzas y que su corazón se le iba a salir, y cayo desmayada al igual que su mejor amigo

-o-

Y aunque no lo crean en medio del Lago Hylia una joven Zora, mejor dicho princesa de los zora, que vestía un lindo vestido azul con flores, también cayo desmayada con los mismos síntomas de los demás muchachos.

¿Coincidencia? ¿Será el destino el que puso la vida de estos jóvenes en estas condiciones? …. Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. …

Chan-Chan. Por fin transcribí el primer capi. Agradesco cualquier comentario y recuerden que recien es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, a todos los que leen esta historia aquí les tengo el capi 2 :D

espero que les guste y disfrútenlo xD

**Capitulo 2: De joven normal a Princesa**

En una gran habitación del enorme castillo de Hyrule, descansaba la joven "princesa" en su cama de sabanas color lila, a su lado una cómoda con una foto de ella cuando pequeña junto a una hermosa mujer, también había un armario enorme, un tocador que tenia un pequeño espejo y sobre el tocador reposaba una pequeña cajita musical rosa.

Al despertar, abrió sus ojos con pereza y miro a su alrededor, era una gran habitación, pero sin darse cuenta, bajo de la cama y descubrió que llevaba puesto un camisón largo e iba descalza, también que tenia un el cabello rubio y le llegaba a la cintura.

Linka: ¿Qué me ocurrió? O.O, lo único que recuerdo es que el hechizo no funciono.

T-T

Linka: Esto tiene que ser un sueño.- Se pellizca el brazo.

Linka: ¡Auchhh! No es un sueño, necesito un espejo o

Linka corre al espejo del tocador y al verse pega un grito que se escucho en todo el castillo. Impa y 2 sirvientas más corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la supuesta "princesa". Al entrar la encuentran en el suelo completamente blanca y con cara de desconcierto.

Impa: Princesa Zelda ¿Se encuentra bien? Esta muy pálida. ._.?

(N/A: Desde aquí Linka comienza a llamarse Zelda)

Zelda: ¡¿Queeeeeee? ¿Dónde estoy? o.O

Impa: Zelda estas en tu habitación, te encontramos tirada en el césped así que te trajimos ¬¬

_**Zelda: Osea que estoy en el castillo de Hyrule, ¡wiii! Podré conocer a Link ¡yupi!**_

Y se quedo mirando al cielo con estrellitas en los ojos *U*

Impa: Zelda, ¿Te ocurre algo?

Le toca la frente

Impa: No tienes fiebre, bueno, tu padre dice que bajes a comer, apresúrate.

Zelda: Si Impa.

Impa mira a Zelda con cara de sospecha y se retira.

_**Zelda: debe ser genial ser una princesa, pero lo difícil será salir de aquí. Espero que no sea como el castillo de TLOZ: Twilight Princess :S me costo mucho salir de alli… **_

Sirvienta1: Em.. Princesa, debe cambiarse

Zelda: :s jeje ya lo sabia.

Sirvienta2: Nosotras la ayudaremos.

Zelda: espero no usar zapatos de tacón n.n .- dijo en un susurro.

Sirvienta1: ¿dijo algo princesa?

Zelda: No, no dije nada :D

Sirvientas 1 y 2: ¬¬U

A Zelda le colocaron un apretado corsé, que apenas le dejaba respirar, le pusieron un vestido blanco con rosado, unas pesadas hombreras de oro, su tiara y finalmente…..¡ZAPATOS DE TACON!

Zelda: TOT

Ya con los zapatos puestos las sirvientas la maquillaron y peinaron para que bajara a comer.

Sirvientas 1 y 2: Esta lista princesa, nos retiramos.

Zelda quedo completamente sola e intento caminar con esos malditos zapatos de tacón y ese pesado vestido hasta que logro salir de la habitación.

Zelda: no tiene que ser tan difícil, tú puedes solo tienes quee…O.O!

Delante de Zelda se encontraba la enorme escalera que debia bajar para llegar al comedor con su padre y quizá también con Impa.

Zelda: Vamos Zelda tu puedes, un pie a la vez!.- dijo colocando un pie en el primer escalón.

_**Zelda: bien sigue asi **_^U^

Pero al bajar el otro pie tropieza con el vestido y cae rodando las escaleras y cae de cara ala suelo.

Zelda: Al menos baje T-T. ¡Auchh!

Sirvientas: ¿Princesa que le ocurrió?

Zelda:¬¬

Zelda es ayudada por las sirvientas a levantarse, les agradece su ayuda y se va como puede al comedor sujetándose de todos los muebles que tiene a mano.

Al legar al comedor, que era bastante amplio, tenía una mesa enorme de forma rectangular, en donde el Rey estaba sentado a la cabeza e Impa estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo.

Como pudo logro sentarse al lado derecho del Rey.

Rey Nohansse: ¡Buenos días Zelda!

Zelda: Buenos días…su majestad

Rey Nohansse: Zelda hija, no me digas así que me haces sentir viejo.

Zelda: Perdón… papa xD

Zelda comió como cuando estaba con sus amigos e Impa le miraba rara.

Impa: Esos no son tus modales Zelda, no debes tomar la comida con la mano.

Zelda: ok T.T lo siento Impa.

_**Zelda: mientras sea la princesa debo comportarme como una n-n, y caminar con esos horribles zapatos de tacón buuuaaaa ToT**_

Después de comer Zelda debía ir a su clase de etiqueta.

Al llegar vio a una señora vieja, arrugada, flacuchenta como un palo y llevaba tanto maquillaje que parecía un verdadero payaso.

Zelda al verla no pudo evitar soltar una risita y la señora super "gorda" puso una cara de enojo.

Maestra: A que se debe esa risita señorita Zelda.

Zelda: A nada señorita

Maestra: Y mas encima ni siquiera me a saludado, que irrespetuoso de su parte princesa.

Zelda: Perdón y "Buenos días señorita."

Maestra: Y…que más?

Zelda: …xS

Maestra: Señorita Rosa para usted princesa.

_**Zelda: yo creo que lo de señorita se le fue cuando estábamos en la época jurasica y si es que no fue antes **_¬¬U__

Maestra Rosa: Entonces…

Zelda: Buenos días seño..ri..ta Rosa n.n.- dijo ella realizando una pequeña reverencia.

Maestra Rosa: Buenos días princesa Zelda

_**Zelda: Y para eso tanto* jaleo* de su parte.¬¬**_

Despues de tantas formalidades Zelda termino su clase de etiqueta(con los pies adoloridos) para dirigirse a su clase de historia, al llegar a la biblioteca habia un hombre algo mayor con una serie de libros entre sus brazos, Zelda lo saludo con una pequeña reverencia y se sento junto a una gran mesa. El maestro de historia era arrugado, tenia una joroba un tanto grande, era de ojos pequeños y cabello canoso. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que sabia extremadamente demasiado.

El profesor al ver a Zelda un tanto distraida coloco fuerte y estrepitosamente los libros sobre la mesa, lo que hizo que Zelda se asustara un poco.

Profesor: Hoy estudiaremos los sobre los secretos y vida de los…

Otra clase mas aburrida que soportar, sin contar que Zelda odiaba la historia, asi que mientras el profesor hablaba y hablaba Zelda estaba entre que se dormia o pensaba, y se puso a hacer lo segundo.

_**Zelda: Que sera de mis amigos, espero que esten bien.**_

Y luego de aquel pensamiento Zelda comenzó a quedarse dormida.

-o-

FIN del capi, espero que les guste y les adelanto que en el próximo capi aparecerá Ricky y Makita, ¿en que personaje? Eso espérenlo hasta el próximo capi.

No olviden comentar. BYE

N/A: una aclaracion, los personaje de la exitosa saga de Zelda no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Nintendo y sobretodo al gran creador de este juego Shigeru Miyamoto y el resto de su equipo de trabajadores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Reencuentro con Makita**

Se encontraba tirado de espalda en el suelo de su casita en el árbol, cuando despertó comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y vio una pequeña cama donde un adulto apenas podía recostarse, una mesa, unas herramientas, un cuadro con unos récords escritos y un cofre.

Ricky: ¿Donde rayos estoy? Aunque siento que conozco este lugar..mmm...! una cama pequeña con una ventana detrás.-se levanto, miro a su alrededor y siguió diciendo.-me parece que estoy en un… árbol, mmm !, pero por que estoy vestido con una tuni..c..a ¿verde? ¡NO PUEDE SER! Tunica verde, botas café, pelo color emm.- se toca el pelo y se lo acerca a la cara ya que lo tiene bastante largo.- soy rubio y si son me equivoco tengo los ojos azules, osea que.. ¡SOY LINK! ¡YUPI!.- grito.

Pero su grito fue tan fuerte que su voz resonó por todo el pueblo asiendo que mas de un kokiri de asustara un poco.

De vuelta con Ricky, el se encontraba muy feliz por lo ocurrido y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue salir a explorar el bosque.

(N/A: desde aquí Ricky pasara a llamarse Link)

Al salir de su casa, Link observo el hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba, era un lugar lleno de grandes árboles que servían de hogar para muchos kokiris. Link quedo maravillado, este lugar era mil veces mejor que en el juego.

Link: mmm.. mejor soy cuidadoso y ..supongo que debo actuar como Link para no levantar sospechas, así que… me iré en busca de las muchachas, ahora ya no soy un debilucho, soy muy fuerte y tengo armas con las que puedo luchar pero… espero que sean igual de fáciles que usar ^U^

Así que Link bajo de su casa, no sin antes tomar su espada y escudo, su hootshot, su arco junto con su carcaj con flechas, y la ocarina de las hadas que de seguro era de Saria, esto le dio una idea, si Saria era la sabia del bosque ella debía saber como encontrar a su amigas.

**Un rato mas tarde…**

Link iba caminando seguro por los bosques perdidos ya que se los conocía perfectamente y también porque las gemelas le dijeron que Saria no estaba en su casa.

Link: Esto me recuerda cuanto me costo aprenderme este camino

**Mini Flash Back**

Ricky estaba sentado en su cama frente a la tele, llevaba más de cuatro horas jugando TLOZ:OoT ya que no lograba llegar al Templo del Bosque hasta que un milagro lo ayudo a llegar perooo…

Ricky: ¡Yupi!, luego de 4 horas al fin llegue.. ! ¿PERO QUEEE?.- Dijo enojado.- Ayy noo¡ ToT olvide que necesito el hootshot, BUUUUAAAA T-T

Así que Ricky tomo cualquier camino para volver ya que de todas formas llegaría a la entrada del camino.

**½****hora****más****tarde**

Ricky: Lo logre ¡tengo el hootshot! .=D- pero la sonrisa de Ricky se esfumo rápidamente de su rostro ya que el muy idiota había olvidado el camino al templo.

Ricky: NOOOO! ¡OLVIDE EL CAMINO! BUAAAAAA TOT :c

**Fin****Mini****Flash****Back**

**-o-o-o-**

En otro lugar de los bosques perdidos, exactamente en las afueras del Templo del Bosque una joven de pelo verde se levantaba con una mano en la cabeza ya que le dolia mucho.

Makita:¡Ay mi cabeza me duele mucho! ¡buuaa! TnT…¿pero en donde estoy?.- camina hacia una roca, se sienta en ella e intenta de no romper en llanto.

Makita: ¡BUUUUAAA! Alguien me secuestro y me vino a tirar al bosque! -o- y me puso un vestido verde ¿! Mmm.. tengo el pelo verde.- se pone de pie y piensa en voz alta.-mmm estoy en el bosque ,tengo el cabello verde, un lindo vestidito verde botas verdes y AHH¡ TENGO UN HADA =D!

Una pequeña hada apareció revoloteando alrededor de Makita

Ciela: Saria ¿te encuentras bien? Te desmayaste así de repente y ahora no te reconoces.

Makita miraba a la pequeña hada desconcertada, la había llamado Saria, pero por alguna razón ese nombre y la apariencia que ahora tenía le era muy familiar.

**Flash Back**

Makita, Linka, Pali y Ricky estaban en el autobús de Talentos camino a sus respectivas casas, pero para hacer el viaje menos largo y aburrido Linka y Ricky comenzaron a charlar sobre como conseguir el medallón del Templo del Bosque y Makita los escuchaba atentamente mientras Pali escuchaba música desde su celular.

Linka: Te dicen que debes vencer al fantasma de Ganondorf para poder seguir con el resto, no puedes saltar ese templo.- dijo Linka con algo de enfado.

Ricky: y como sabes eso? Yo ya tengo el hootshot y cuando entre solo vi a unos fantasmas que desaparecieron junto con unas llamas de colores asi que me fui.- respondió enojado.

Linka: Porque yo ya me termine el juego y también porque sin el medallón que te da Saria no puedes avanzar..idiota.- dijo con tono algo autoritario

Makita tenía curiosidad por saber quien era esa tal Saria así que le pregunto a los muchachos.

Makita: oye Ricky ¿tu sabes quien es la chica que Linka acaba de nombrar?.-

Pregunto un poco tímida.

Ricky: Claro, ella es la mejor amiga de Link y además es una kokiri.- dijo con aire de inteligencia.

Linka: Ricky tiene razón, pero también ella es la sabia del bosque y es quien te da el medallón que le mencione a Ricky, además Saria tiene el cuerpo de una niña de 10 años, tiene el pelo verde, usa un vestido verde, botas verdes y tiene un hada llamada Ciela. Es la mejor amiga de mi querido Link..,

Ricky: ya comenzó de nuee….-pero no pudo terminar porque Linka lo observaba con una mirada asesina.

Linka: ¬¬ ibas a decir algo RICK?.-dijo molesta.

Ricky: No.. nada nada, n.n

Linka: Y como te decía Saria es la mejor amiga de Link y ella le tiene mucho apresio. Ahora te quedo claro quien es? .- pregunto.

Makita: Si =D mi entender pero,¿Por qué luce como una niña de 10 años?.-Pregunto confundida.

Linka: Es sencillo, donde ella es una kokiri no crecerá, siempre son niños igual que tu a veces xD.-le dijo de manera un tanto burlesca sabiendo que eso non era cierto.

Makita: ok,ok .- dijo ignorando el ultimo comentario realizado por de todas formas debe ser genial ser un niño por siempre =D.- dijo sonriendo.

Ricky: Pero no del todo, los kokiris no pueden salir del bosque.

Makita quiso responderle a Ricky pero prefirió no hacerlo y siguieron su camino a casa como de costumbre.

**Fin Flash Back**

Entonces Makita se dio cuenta de que era Saria, la Sabia del Bosque.

Makita: ¡Soy Saria yuuuupiii! =D

Ciela: ¡Pues claro! Estas segura de que te sientes bien? =S

Makita: Perfectamente pero ahora debo buscar a mis amigos.

Ciela: Alguien viene!

(N/A: Desde aquí Makita comienza a llamarse Saria)

Saria: Será mejor que nos escondamos detrás de esa roca Ciela.

Ya a lo lejos se podía divisar a Link quien venia corriendo ya que quería conocer a Saria en persona pero al llegar a la entrada del templo no encontró a nadie.

Link: Creo que Saria no esta aquí pero… si no esta aquí entonces ¿Dónde estará?

Dijo preocupado y decepcionado a la vez.- Creo que mejor voy a buscar a otro lado.

Saria: Espera! Le grito rápidamente para que no se marchara.

Link se sorprendió al oír la dulce voz de Saria pero esta parecía un poco confundida.

Link: Saria que alegría encontrarte, necesito hablar contigo sobre .. o.O

se sonrojo bastante porque Saria lo estaba mirando de pies a cabeza.

Link: emm Saria acaso te ocurre algo?

Saria: Tu… eres Link verdad?

Esta pregunta hizo que este se confundiera un poco ya que se suponía que ellos se conocían desde que eran solo unos niños, pero algo le decía que esa no era la verdadera Saria.

Link: si soy yo pero es que acaso no me recuerdas?

Saria: Eres mas guapo en persona.- dijo sonrojada mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Link: LoL, POR QUE ME MIRAS ASI?.o- dijo asustado

Saria: Porque eres tal cual como te describe mi amiga Lin..no nada, ignora mi ultimo comentario.

Link: Tu amiga Lin..ka? ó.ó

Saria: S..i pero como es que la conoces?.Ella siempre me habla de ti Link, de lo guapo, fuerte, valiente y sexy que eres =3 Me dice que soy tu mejor amiga y siempre se pone a discutir con Ricky sobre como avanzar etapas en los juegos.

Link: =D Makita… eres tu?

Saria: Siiiiiii, … eres tu Ricky! =D ^U^ wiii no estoy sola en este bosque.

Link y Saria se abrazaron y comenzaron a charlar sobre lo ocurrido con el libro y como fue su reaccion al despertarse en el cuerpo de otra persona hasta que Saria le pregunto a Link si sabia el paradero de Pali y Linka. Este nego con la cabeza pero se le ocurrio ir a hablar con el Gran Arbol Deku para averiguar si podian salir del bosque ya que Saria era una kokiri y ellos tenian prohibido salir de este.

Al llegar con el Gran Arbol Deku no tuvieron para que contarle nada por que este ya lo sabia todo asi que les permitio irse sin mayores problemas.

Link y Saria salieron del bosque y quedaron maravillados con el paisaje a su alrededor, era mil veces mas hermoso que en el juego. Link llamo a Epona con la ocarina de Saria y se dirigieron al castillo de Hyrule ya que alli encontrarian a la Princesa Zelda, quien de seguro podia ayudarles a encontrar a sus amigas perdidas.

-o-

Bueno espero que le halla gustado el capi 3 =D ya se viene próximamente el capi 4 asi que espero sus comentarios.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertencen(excepto Linka, Pali, Makita y Ricky) sino que le pertenecen a la compañía de Nintendo y esto solo lo hago por diversión. =D

BYE


End file.
